blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill
Blinky Bill is a Koala who lives in Green Patch with his friends. The main protagonist, and leader of Blinky Bill's Gang. He wears red knicker-bocker dungarees with a yellow button. He is a naughty koala, who often gets into trouble. He is a cheeky koala who definitely dances along to the beat of his own drum. He’s a clever koala who is followed by mischief and mayhem where ever he goes! Blinky is also full of hope and he’s the only person left in his hometown of Greenpatch who believes that his Dad is still alive after he went missing a year ago… He idolises his Dad, an outback explorer, because he thinks he is a super-hero! When Blinky embarks on a mission to find Dad in the dangerous Australian outback, he must rely on his sharp wits to escape the jaws and claws of predators. He must also learn to cooperate with his new friends and play to their strengths. Personality Blinky Bill is typically portrayed as a trouble-maker, often pulling crazy stunts for a good laugh. This often leads to him being treated as a nuisance by some (like Mayor Pelican or Miss Magpie). Despite this he knows when enough is enough, although it's almost always temporary. Nevertheless he still has a heart and deeply cares about others. Blinky is also quite brave, willing to put himself in danger to help those in need if he has to. He's also cunning, able to strategize when the situation calls for it. Bio 'Bio in season 1' He and his gang in season 1 are trying to rebuild Greenpatch. In the episode Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe he tries to rebuild Gloop´s Cafe. The Dingoes persuade Mayor Pelican to build a Dingo room and Blinky says that a king will arrive. Wombat´s friend actor plays the King and the Dingoes catch him in their trap. In the episode Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade he founded a Fire Brigade. In the third episode Blinky rescues the budgie Cedric. Blinky becomes a teacher in the episode Blinky Bill the Teacher, after his mischief resign Miss Magpie (she gets her job back in the end). Blinky Bill saves Greenpatch again from the Cat gang in the episode Blinky Bill and Club Pet. In the episode Mayor Blinky Bill Blinky becomes mayor at the moment. In Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic Blinky´s mother married Nutsy´s father and Blinky and Nutsy become step-siblings. 'Bio in season 2' At the end of the first season Blinky´s mother gets married to Nutsy´s father and Blinky gets a new father (At first, Blinky was a little annoyed at having so strong an authority figure living under the same roof but Mr. Koala earned Blinky's respect) and sister. In the first episode Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky hypnotizes all in Greenpatch and caused the problems. In the episode Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery he is accused of stealing (in fact the thief is Mr. Bower Bird.) Miss Magpie gets the children a school excursion in the bush and Blinky, Nutsy, Flap, Splodge, Marcia, Shifty, become lost, and they try to find their way home. Blinky leads the group of the lost children. In the episode Blinky Bill and the Balloon Blinky finds a balloon and all children get to Greenpatch. 'Bio in season 3' Blinky, Nutsy, and Flap rescue the circus animals and Blinky leads this group. They visited Antarctica, Africa, China, South America, India and Paris. At first they didn't know the animals were being abused until they went backstage. When Blinky swung on the circus-swing by accident he ignited an obsession in Basil to add him into the circus (regardless if Basil would lose the rest of his circus-animals or not in the process) and since the fallowing episodes after Blinky has become the primary target of the circus bros (mainly Basil) who were willing to do anything in their power to enslave him. In the episode Bushwhacked Blinky must free the inhabitants of Greenpatch, imprisoned by the Circus Brothers, after he freed them he was encouraged by his mother and friends to bring the circus-animals he freed back to where they belong. Only his step-sister Nutsy and Flap tag along in his mission to return the newly liberated animals back to their homelands (Splodge, Shifty and Marcia are in Greenpatch). He and Nutsy still disagree as seen in the episode Polar Peril, since Blinky is the leader, but they learn to cooperate. Nutsy rescues Blinky in the episode Leo Leads the Way when he, Rex and Claude are captured by the Circus Bros. and poachers. In the episode Blinky's Birthday Surprise, he is depressed that nobody remembered his birthday and Tico gives Blinky a stolen tracking device as a "birthday present" the Circus Bros. use to follow him. Blinky nearly drowns in the episode Jungle Bungles but he is rescued by Anna. In Blinky Bill Superstar he was made into a fashion-model by Phoebe, unfortunately also adopting her selfishness until he saw his friends in danger. In the final episode Blinky, Nutsy and Flap return back to Greenpatch, but Basil Circus, who still wants Blinky even though he completed his mission, refused to admit defeat. Blinky even decided to runaway from his home and friends and family to protect them as he felt he was endangering Greenpatch with his presence, eventually surrendering himself to Basil who was planning to flush him out with a wildfire. Nutsy rushes to his rescue. In their final standoff Blinky must rescue Nutsy within the burning Greenpatch, where he's confronted by Basil for the last time. Though upon realizing that his performance in the circus was a mistake Basil went insane and Blinky happily lives ever after. 'Bio in The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill' Blinky Bill appears only few episodes on animated television series with his best friend and sidekick Jacko a frill necked lizard along his friends, his nemesis Mayor Cranklepot, his mother and his father are going away to explore around Australian landscapes. 'Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala' Greenpatch is destroyed and Blinky tries to find his mother, whose gone missing. Blinky also suffers amnesia and first meets Nutsy and rescues her and together go to the Wood Chip Mill. Nusty is trapped in the Wood Chip Mill and Blinky organized her rescue. Blinky rescues Nutsy and finds his mother and they leave the Wood Chip Mill. Blinky Bill's White Christmas Blinky and Flap make a journey to the Wallamy Valley to get a pine to recreate the snow dome, whilst evading a couple of forest poachers and eventually meeting the giant wallaby creatures. Blinky Bill the Movie He leaves the town of Greenpatch without his mother's awareness. He has been very upset that the valley has been taken over by a grumpy goanna Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot. He has to go find his long lost father across the Australian outback, some new friends he makes on the way are:, Nutsy a zoo koala and Jacko, a frill-necked lizard. together they have to bring him home before the feral cat Sir Claude catches them. Appearances Books The Complete Adventures of Blinky Bill Blinky Bill: The Quaint Little Australian Blinky Bill Grows Up Blinky Bill and Nutsy Television Series *The New Adventures of Blinky Bill - Hello Stranger, Goodbye Ranger, Ho-Ha at Bollygum, Musical Wares, Spaceship Shuttlecock, Stuck On Gumleaves, Frills and Feathers, High Water, Computer Capers, Mine Too!, Bikies from Outer Space, Rock 'n' Roll Blues, Legend in his Own Lunchtime, Times Flies When You're Feeling Young, Blinky Hits The Jackpot, Not a Minute's Peace, Twice Bitten, The Visitor, Food For Thought, Say Snake, Hot Wheels, A Time Of Testing, Operation Gumdrops, Media Wars, April Fools, School's In, Brush With Danger, Horseplay, Diplomatic Relations *Season 1 - Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Rescues the Budgie, Blinky Bill's Fund Run, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Breaks the Drought, Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses, Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky and the Heart of the Tree, Blinky and the Strange Koala, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky and the Film Star, Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky and the Monster, Blinky Saves Twiggy, Mayor Blinky Bill, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Mothers Day, and Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic *Season 2 - Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky Bill and the Old Wombat's Home, Blinky Bill and the Baby Show, Blinky Bill Meets Mr. Echidna, Blinky Bill and the House Guest, Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution, Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery, Blinky Bill Goes Camping, Blinky Bill and the Earthquake, Blinky Bill Down on the Farm, Blinky Bill Is Kidnapped, Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy, Blinky Bill and The Winter's Tale, Blinky Bill and the Polar Bears, Blinky Bill and the Lighthouse, Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves, Blinky and the Egg Rescue, Blinky Bill's Holiday, Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers, Blinky Bill and the Crocodiles, Blinky and Gretel, Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday, Blinky Bill and the Real Estate Swindle, Blinky Bill and the Feud, Blinky Bill and the Possum Cinema, and Blinky Bill and the Balloon. *Season 3 - The Great Escape, Bushwhacked, Antarctic Adventure, Polar Peril, Flap's New Family, A Stitch in Time, Leo Leads the Way, Monkey Business, Diamonds Are Forever, Blinky's Birthday Surprise, Baby Elephant Walk, Operation Free Flap, Crouching Dragon, Hidden Koala, Panda Pandemonium, Jungle Bungles, Double Trouble, Tico's Choice, Poisoned Penelope, All at Sea, Tico Takes Charge, Tiger Taming, Monkey See, Monkey Do, A Dog's Best Friend, Blinky Bill Superstar, Paris Au-Go-Go, and How Green Is My Greenpatch. *The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill - Brain Freeze, The Bunyip Hunter, New Sheriff In Town, Cranky the Clown, Blinky The Brave, Poopy Trudy, It's A Date, Sir Claude's Last Life, Jurassic Burrow, Rainbows & Princes, Mystery Ball, Freaky Frillday, Notions Eleven, Attack Of The Extra-Tree-Restrials, Robert's Sound, Cloud Catchers, The Ultimate Prey, Box World, Crazy Golf, Outbreak Into Song, The Crankynator, Time Machine, Mine For the Taking, The Escape, The Pierat Queen, Recycled, Dragon's Tale, Kev, Castaways, Mission Impossumable, Blankie Bill, Born to Teach, Mum vs Cranky, Curse of the Double Curse, Old School, The Budgie Smuggler, Dune Busters, Blinky's Birthday, Home to Roost, Superheroes, Homesick, Flying Circus, The One, The Get Along Shirt, Founders Day, Room Mates. Feature films * Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala (1992) * Blinky Bill’s White Christmas (2005) * Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) Video Games Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave (PC Game) Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (PC Game) Blinky Bill & the Magician (PC Game) Blinky Bill's Play & Learn Kindergarten (1999) Casting * Robyn Moore (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala) - (Blinky Bill's White Christmas) * Ryan Kwanten (Blinky Bill the Movie) * Cam Ralph (The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill) Counterparts * Thomas (Thomas The Tank Engine) Trivia * Robyn Moore role the original voice of Blinky Bill in this television series and the 1992 original film distributed by ABC Films. * Blinky appears to know how to drive despite his age, which is evident in one episode in season-one (Blinky and the Red Car), one episode in season-two (Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers) and in four episodes in season-three (Polar Peril, Panda Pandemonium (although he had some trouble in this episode), Tiger Taming and Paris Au-Go-Go). * In the games Play & Learn with Blinky Bill and Blinky Bill Kindergarten he is shown wearing a backwards-facing hat. * In the original series his strap was over his left-shoulder, but in the CGI movie the strap is over his right (and in the series fallowing the latter, he has no strap at all). * Blinky Bill is also the nickname of the light at the top of Sydney Harbour Bridge * In 1985 a postage stamp honouring Blinky Bill or his creator was issued by Australia Post as part of a set of five commemorating children's books *Ryan Kwanten is the voice of Blinky Bill in this new film and then after the first voice of Kludd in Warner Bros. film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. and Brewster the Beast Trapper in Disney's Jake & the Never Land Pirates. Merchandise *ERTL TBA Relationships Gallery Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Koalas Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Male Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Greenpatchers Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Blinky's family Category:Australian Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters Category:Balloon crew Category:Good characters Category:Puppet characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The New Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Siblings